


C is for Cabin P is for Pressure.

by tayadventure35



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Cabin Pressure Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cabin P is for Pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Cabin Pressure.

A is for Arthur

B is for Berlin day and BRILLIANT

C is for Carolyn

D is for Douglas

E is for Emergency

F is for Fitton

G is for Gerti

H is for Herc

I is for International

J is for Jet

K is for kleptomaniac

L is for Lemon

M is for Martin

N is for Northern Lights

O is for Otters

P is for Polar Bears

Q is for Qitiqtarjuaq

R is for Royalty

S is for Syllable

T is for Taliska

U is for Ulterior

V is for Very Lazy Pilots

W is for Window Boxes

X is for X-ray Machine

Y is for Yellow Car

Z is for Zee Polar Bears


End file.
